


"The only thing keeping me from doing that, is you"

by nyssaki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Pining, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyssaki/pseuds/nyssaki
Summary: "The key to have nothing to fear is having nothing to lose"Magnus should have known better than to give away the key to his heart, because inevitably, love in their world had only but one outcome; and never happily ever after.// In which Magnus has to make a choice between his love for Alec and his duty as leader for his people //





	"The only thing keeping me from doing that, is you"

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 Ep 19 Hail and Farewell CODA #MALEC  
> >> also, I’m new to the fandom, please don’t shoot me if the fic is crappy. It's my first MALEC fic. xD

He can still remember the morning they had that conversation. When Alec caught him off guard and asked him what an all powerful warlock like him feared. He remember himself trying to laugh it off by saying “acid wash jeans”, but Alec wasn’t having it. 

Looking at the young Shadowhunter lying next to him, arms holding him tight around his waist while he slept peacefully; Magnus had to fight the tears that’s threatening to spill.

Old as he might be, yet still none the wiser when it came to love.

He’d been too careless, offered his heart so recklessly. For the first time in 100 years he thought it was worth the risk. What he didn’t expect was that Alec would heal it. He was so addicted to the young Shadowhunter that he didn’t think clearly.

Then they discovered the Clave had been lying to them about the soul sword this whole time. What’s worse, Alec had kept it from him too. And that broke him more than Clave.

Alec _never _lied to him.__

__Silently the warlock removed himself from the warmth of his partner, his lover; and as bad as he wanted to kiss those lips once more, he couldn’t. It might just as well break his resolve._ _

__Only after he closed the bedroom door did he dare to lean into it, hands lingering on the door frame whispering; “goodbye, Alexander.”_ _

__It wasn’t until he had closed the door to his own apartment that he broke down, fingers clutching the omamori charm: “I’m sorry, Alexander.” His shaking voice screaming into the air, again and again until his voice was raw._ _

__*_ _

__The Seelie Queen smiled widely at the fire message as it disappeared._ _

__Speaking out loud, without really addressing anyone in particular in court; “a wise choice warlock. I’d really hate it if I had to hurt the young Shadowhunter, but lucky for you I didn’t have to.”_ _

__*_ _

___“But then I met you and this is what I am afraid of,”_ was his last thought as Magnus passed out after his twentieth-something drink. He never wanted this pain upon Alec. Magnus should have known better than to give away the key to his heart, because inevitably, love in their world had only but one outcome; and never happily ever after._ _


End file.
